


Everyone has secrets(DISCONTINUED)

by LoveToCreatexox, Muffencatt38



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Neglect, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffencatt38/pseuds/Muffencatt38
Summary: Roman makes a mistake that leads to the main villain in his personal realm to get loose. Roman doesn't tell the others of her escape, he just warned them to be more careful. He doesn't tell them anything until one of them gets kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

   Roman was in his realm running towards the exit. He needed to bandage the semi-big cut on his lower arm. When he stepped back into his room, he closed the door to the realm and walked towards the bathroom to bandage his arm. But what he didn't know is that he didn't close the door correctly. He normally would have double checked to see that he did but the pain in his arm clouded his mind.

As the prince cleaned his arm, a dark black mist came from the portal and into his room and along with the smoke came a laugh that the prince new all too well. He bandaged his arm as fast as he could before running out of the bathroom to be met with a familiar face sitting on his bed playing with a picture frame that was previously positioned on his bedside table.

She looked up after hearing his hurried footsteps out of the bathroom. She sees the look of fear in his eyes as she simply smiled at him before vanishing, leaving the picture to fall to the ground. Roman looked down to see the picture of him and the other sides. But the picture had changed... It was once a picture of him forcefully hugging Virgil, with Patton and Logan in the background making Easter cookies. However, the image had morphed to have x's over everyone's eyes. Everyone except Virgil. For his eyes seemed to be glowing a silver color, unlike his normal purple color. Roman suddenly felt his heart drop as the color drain from his face.


	2. Everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman becomes more protective of the others, especially Virgil.

That night Roman didn't sleep. He was too busy checking on the others. He would open their doors so he could see that they were still there and that they were fine. He first checked to see if Patton was fine.  
So we walked up the common room stairs to where all their rooms were. He walked slowly to the kind sides room and softly opened the door. On the bed or rather the floor, was a sleeping Pat curled up in a small ball like a cat. Roman smiled and then moved on to Logan's room. When he opened the door he didn't see Logan in the bed. He started to panic but then he examined the room, he saw Logan asleep at his desk with his face berried in a book. He shut the door and then moved on to Virgil's room. He was hesitant to open the door but then proceeded to open the door 'you need to know that their ok' he told himself. But when he opened the door, he immediately felt something was off.  
When he opened the door he couldn't see Virgil’s bed. Virgil's bed was on the other side of the room. So he opened up the door and walked inside. There he saw someone sitting up on the bed. At first, from how dark the room was, Roman thought it was Virgil and was about to walk out when he saw Virgil laying down on the bed. He then looked harder through the darkness and saw it was the shadow lady. He ran into the room and summoned his sword. The lady looked up at him and then continued to pet Virgil's hair.  
"You feened. Get away from him" Roman says in a slightly raised voice, almost forgetting Virgil was still sleeping.  
"SSSSHHHHH," she says as Virgil groaned "You’ll wake him. and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to awake to a scene like this."  
Roman gritted his teeth, then whispered, "Leave this room, you monster."  
The lady smiled before standing up. She looked over at Virgil before holding her hand out and looking to Roman. "I shall warn you to not mess with my plans or this will happen again". She snapped her fingers and Virgil awoke. He then began to panic. For the first thing, he saw was Roman in his room with his sword drawn. And he screamed.  
Roman immediately put his sword away then moments later Logan and Patton came running in. They saw Roman standing semi far from Virgil's bed while Virgil was hugging the wall behind him to seemingly get away from him.  
"Virgil?" Patton says worriedly. He runs over to his dark, strange son, hold him, and trys calming him. Logan looks at Roman and awaits an explanation. Roman first struggles with what to say but then he finally says "I'm sorry. I saw a mind rat and followed it into here. I didn't mean to wake Virgil... but I did and I still had my sword out... I managed to kill the little monster though" Logan sighs and then moves towards Patton and Virgil.

Roman takes this time to head back to his room. ‘I’m so stupid! You're going to have to try harder to protect them Roman... And from what you saw tonight... you can tell that Virgil is her main target...’ Roman thought to himself. “You're going to have to protect him way better, for he is everything to you’


	3. She left a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil receives a note and tells Roman. He reads the note out loud to the others.

  The next morning, it was apparent that everyone was on edge. Logan was constantly looking over at Roman and watching his every move, Patton was watching Virgil for he seemed to panic at any sharp object close to him, and Roman was watching everyone, and everything, around them.

Virgil was completely shaken from last night. He couldn't sleep. Especially after the 'gift' that he received under his door at 5 in the morning. He didn't tell anyone about the note that he had in his poket. Not until he felt the silence of the room drowning him and his thoughts. He turned to Roman at the table and dug the note from his pocket. He throws it onto the table and passed it to Roman. Roman looked confused but took the note. " i...i got that last night... i dont know who its from... i-i don’t know the hand writing..." Virgil says nervously. 

This information makes Roman open it faster. He observes how the letters are written and knows that it was that horrible lady’s hand writing. He looked up to see everyone looking at him, so to ease their stares he began to read the note outloud.

 

 Dearest Virgil Sanders,

      My name is Crystal Ligh, the dragon of Thomas's mind. I have grown fascinated by you as of late, and from the things that I hear about you, well, I want you by my side. I want the powers you hide away. I need you to help me take over this world. If you don’t want to come with me, well... lets just say i have my ways to persuade you. A willing  _slave_ is one of the more desirable. I am one that resides in the realm of creativity. I will await you at the castle over the far hill. You may bring your friends, but know, they may not leave unharmed.

 

  Roman almost didn’t want to finish the note but after he did he looked up to see horror on Patton and Logans face, and fear in Virgils. "w..what does that mean?" Virgil asks the creative side.

Roman sighed before straightening his back and looking at the others “I-I’m sorry... I was a fool and left the gates to my realm open... I was in a rush to heal... and I just...” he sighed “My realm holds an evil dragon that is the imbodyment of Thomas's dark sides... And she escaped... And it seems she has grown quite fond of Virgil for a reason i don't quite know, other then these ’abilities' that she had mintioned in the note and...last night in his room..." Roman informs slightly faultering at the end; receiving concerning looks from the others.

Patton walked over to Virgil and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s chest, light enough that he could break free if needed but tight enough for him to feel safe. Logan sat on the other side of the table and asked "How can we stop it from hurting us or taking Virgil?"

Roman replies "I was planing on trapping her back in my realm by luring her into a cage close to my portal. It’s a special cage that no magic can break through."

Patton was about to ask a question when a soft laugh came from behind them. He didn't turn around to see who it was. He just heard Virgil and looked at Roman.

Roman looked to the source of the laughter and then stood up from the table. Walking behind Patton and summoned his sword. He then said in a mighty voice "You are not wanted here! Leave NOW!”

 The laughter was heard again before the voice replied “I'm not going anywhere without my  _friendly love_ and you know this. So get out of my way."

Roman opened his mouth to protest but Patton did first "WE’RE NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT. YOU DON'T OWN HIM. HE'S OUR FRIEND." Patton says with care and anger in his voice still holding Virgil.

The woman walked closer and the sound of her black heals against the dining room floor was enough for Roman to move and attack her. He couldn't let her get to close to them. He needed to protect him. He needed to protect all of them.

Roman swung his sword and the woman dodged the hit. She smiled at him before lifting her hand at shoulder level and making a black flame spiral around her hand. She then threw the flame at Roman hitting his left side. He clutched his teeth together and held his tongue as to not frighten Virgil or Patton, for they could not see what was happening behind them.

Logan, who was once sitting, now stood with his hands on the table after seeing Roman kneel to the floor, holding his side. Roman looked up at crystal "Leave our home you vile dragon. You will not win!"

 Crystal looked at Roman before raising her hand again "wanna test that theory?"

 Her hand glowed a black color before it  illuminated around Virgil. Patton tried to hold on but Virgil was violently ripped from him. "VIRGIL!" Patton screamed, causing Roman to turn to them. "Let him go!" Roman screamed, but he was ignored. Crystal moved her hand and started to move Virgil toward her, when suddenly her grasp on him was cut off by another force. She looked down to see Logan sticking his hand out and released Virgil from her grip. 

Virgil got up and ran behind Roman who held his arm tight. Crystal frowned then whispered "I'll be back. And when I do. You won't be able to save him. He will be mine" then she vanished into a cloud of black smoke that dissipated into the air. And everyone felt the air around them become lighter making it easier to breath. And the only sound in the room, was the sound of Virgil's tears hitting the floor below him.


	4. Virgils secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides have a deep conversation with each other and crystal canes back harsher and with a friend.

  Roman had managed to convince everyone that it was time for them to have a little show and tell of their abilities, so they all went to the part of the mind related to spacing out. While there Roman started by showing the others how he could summon balls of golden flames in his hands and shoot them. He also showed how he can heal others and himself by levitating his hand above any wound for long enough.

Logan moved in front of the group and demonstrated how he can levitate things with a simple movement of his hand. And that was really it.

Patton moved up and showed how he could summon a force field around himself that can cover 2 other people. He also showed them how he can heal small wounds. Nothing big like Roman can.

Then Virgil walked in front. He looked nervous but reluctantly started to take off his stitched up hoodie. He then relaxed his muscles which allowed for his wings to start forming onto his back within a second. The others had their jaws dropped. His wings were a black color with a silver undertone. He then held his hand 2 feet from him and a black flame appeared. It twisted around his fingers and wrapped around his wrist like vines on trees. As the flames got brighter so did the silver in his wings. A sign his fire was gaining anxiety from the others and using it to make the flame and his wings stronger.

 After Virgil was done, for some reason he looked scared. So Patton asked " kiddo. Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"I... I'm fine pat. It's just that that takes a lot of energy to do and I feel tired. D...do you think we can go to sleep." Virgil says softly as if about to sleep standing up.

Logan pushed up his glasses and stood straight " It would be logical to not sleep alone for a while as to avoid being attacked while asleep." He says.

The others agree and move back to the main commons area. There they summon the mattresses from off there beds and move them close to one other in the living room. 

Patton was at the outer left, Logan the outer right, and Roman and Virgil in the middle.

The sides fell asleep not too long after making the nest of beds. It was a half awake sleep for all of them. And for good reason.

At 3 in the morning the next day, the sides awoke to hear a loud laugh from the kitchen. When they sat up to see who it was, they saw Chrystal sitting on the half wall counter with someone else on the other side of her. Roman was the first to stand and get into a defensive stance with a sword in hand. Logan stood next to Logan with his left hand up and eliminated with a soft blue glow. patton stood in front of Virgil. Chrystal smirked at the sight. crystal moved from off of the counter and over to the others. Now she was ruffly 5 feet from Logan and Roman. She looked at them and said " look. I don't want to play games right now. we can do that later. so we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. you pick." 

Roman swung his sword faster then crystal could react. it hit her left cheek leaving a small cut. She backed up a bit before her eyes glowed a soft purple " Fine then. The hard way it is." she says as she snaps her fingers causing the other person behind her to vanish. She then raised her arm and aimed it at the group, causing a black ball of fire to shoot out. Patton jumped in front of the others and covered them with his shield. But because the shield was too small the flame still manages to hit Virgil's left arm and Logan's right leg. There was now blood staining the beds below them and the clothes they're wearing.

 Crystal looks dissatisfied with that outcome. She looks at Virgil and then back to the others. She sends another ball of flames towards them and this time manages to miss Virgil and hit Roman hard in the Left shoulder. Roman shoots balls of fire back at her and manages to hit her 2 times in her shoulder and left leg. Virgil turns away from the fight as he doesn't want to see the blood on his friends. He covers his ears so he cant hear the painful screams. But that also means he can't hear the sound of the spell headed towards him from behind the group.

The person from before stands next to Virgil and whispers a spell to him. It knocks him out leaving him to fall to the floor with a loud thud. This causes the others to turn towards him. "VIRGIL!!" Roman yells, but it's too late. The stranger has already picked Virgil up and teleported next to Crystal.

"NO! you feened!” Roman yells as he rushes forwards at her. But he's too late again, for she snaps her fingers and vanishes into a puff of smoke, her voice echoing throughout the room "Till we meet again." 

The others were not scared, they were not hurt even with the wounds they had. No, they were straight up pissed.


End file.
